


I Need to Feel Your Deathless Death

by Hikaru Yuy (SailorVFan10)



Series: Operation: Parenting [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Floor Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, house renovation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Yuy
Summary: Heero and Duo decide to worship in the Chapel Room before converting it into what will be Relena's home office by changing the drapes, painting the wood paneling, and seeing what's lurking underneath the carpet...





	I Need to Feel Your Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by Puddle of Mudd's song "Control" and by Hozier's "Take Me to Church", both of which also inspired the title.
> 
> I swear one day Heero will be able to actually live in this house. This will probably be the last of the DIY house altering adventures (at least for now).

_27 January AC 203_

A week after Heero had passed out from a mixture of overworking himself and not eating enough, the first floor of 15 Land's End Drive was almost complete thanks to Duo picking up Heero's slack. The hallway was now a yellow toned off white, the steps to the second floor had been fully restored and rid of carpet. The kitchen flooring was completed and fully cleaned, the walls were freshly painted, and the countertops were replaced with butcher block. Duo had already started painting the Chapel Room a pretty lilac colour, and just needed to put a second coat on it and then they could replace the flooring.

Or, rather, Duo _would_ have started painting the second coat on the walls if Heero hadn't shoved him against the one closest to the door and claimed his mouth.

"Heero--!" He hissed when Heero nipped his jaw. "We gotta...We gotta get this room done!"

"We'll get it done," Heero said in between nips. "Who said we can't have some fun while we work?"

"I promised Relena we'd have this done today--"

"And it will be."

"The chapel room still has a lot of work--"

"You keep calling this the chapel room," Heero murmured against the pulse point in Duo's neck. "I want you to take me to church, Duo."

Duo groaned before crushing his mouth to Heero's, his fingers in Heero's hair as Heero undid his ripped and paint splattered pants.

"Oh fuck me," Duo exhaled. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

Heero threw Duo to the floor before straddling him, his eyes heavy with lust.

"No," Heero answered, as he stroked Duo inside his pants, eliciting delicious moans and gasps he drank in with another kiss. Duo's hand gripped at Heero's forearm as he bucked into his palm, his cries muffled by Heero's mouth and tongue.

"We're in a sacred place, Duo..." Heero murmured. He trailed kisses down his jawline and neck before stopping at the collar of his shirt. "Let me worship you."

Duo let out a loud exhale at that before Heero tugged his shirt off, revealing the tattooed expanse that was Duo's torso. He traced the designs with his fingertips before he kissed them, trailing down until he reached Duo's waist line.

"Need to do something about these," he muttered, pulling them off Duo's hips and down to his knees so he could nip at Duo's hip.

"I always did love your hips," Heero said, before worrying the skin there between his teeth. "Love marking them, too." He continued until there were tiny love bites from his hip all the way down his inner thigh. Parting Duo's legs, he gave Duo a look that Duo was all too familiar with.

"Oh, 'Ro, you're not gonna..."

Heero ducked in between Duo's legs with the agility and moves of a rather slick tomcat, his eyes so much darker than normal. He rested his cheek against the inside of Duo's thigh, a smirk on his lips.

"It's been a while since I've done this, hasn't it?" Heero lazily stroked Duo's cock and smiled when he shuddered. "You want this, don't you?" Heero sounded playful. He knew how to work Duo up.

"Oh, Ro..."

"Beg for it."

Duo reached out and gripped Heero's hair. "I ain't beggin' for shit. Show me what you can do with your mouth, you son of a bitch."

Heero nipped at Duo's inner thigh before trailing more kisses, all the way to the base of his cock.

"Promise to fuck my mouth?"

Duo hardened more in his hand.

"I'll fuck your mouth _and_ your ass if you keep it up." He pushed Heero's head down. "Worship my fucking cock like the cock thirsty fuck you are. You're practically _salivating_."

Duo yelled out the name of a deity neither of them believed in as Heero took all of Duo's cock in his mouth in one fluid movement. Duo's grip on his hair tightened as his hips moved and Heero didn't bother trying to still the man's hips--he _did_ ask Duo to fuck his mouth, after all. They both needed this. They both needed some kind of stress relief, and Heero felt so _empowered_ knowing that he could elicit these reactions from Duo, that Duo couldn't resist fucking his mouth. He looked up at Duo, making sure to moan in appreciation every now and then as Duo used him for sexual release.

"Oh, Heero...." Duo panted, his eyes staring at the ceiling now, completely unfocused as he lost himself completely in all of the sensations. Heero scraped Duo a little bit with his teeth and Duo hissed, his eyes finding Heero's.

"Don't do that. You know I'll fucking lose it if you do that."

Heero gave a mischievous little grin before he very slowly pulled away from Duo's cock. He played with the tip a little, lapping at and sucking on it before he moved with feline grace so their bodies were flush, Heero's legs spread wide over Duo's. He gripped Duo's hands and pinned them above his head before kissing him, letting Duo taste himself.

"Take your jeans off." Duo's voice was deep and throaty and Heero couldn't take his pants off fast enough with just one hand. Duo broke free of the admittedly half-hearted grip on his hands and flipped Heero so he was now on his back with Duo between his legs.

"Here, let me do it." Duo yanked the denim pants as far down as he could and took his place between Heero's legs again. Heero was well aware of Duo's gaze and a shiver ripped through him.

Heero hated being on his back, completely exposed like this. Vulnerability was something Heero still was uncomfortable with even all these years later, because Duo could see everything--his scars from self inflicted injuries as well as the war, the inked designs that took up the majority of his torso and arms, his muscles tensing and stretching from Duo spreading him open...

Duo was the only one allowed to look at him like this.

"The thought just occurred to me..." Duo kissed Heero's collarbone before running his tongue over it. "If this is a sacred place, shouldn't we _not_ fuck in it?"

"Why are you thinking about this?" Heero asked. "Fuck me."

Duo chuckled. "You're so impatient." He playfully nipped Heero's collarbone. "All good things come to good boys who wait."

Heero wrapped the end of Duo's braid around his hand and gently pulled.

"I don't want to be good," Heero demanded. "I want you to fuck me."

Duo growled as he bit Heero's skin hard enough to bleed, eliciting a gasp from Heero, whose grip on his braid only tightened.

"D-Duo..."

Duo pulled back, causing Heero's grip on his braid to loosen, before he roughly grabbed Heero's rather defined hips.

"Your hips were made for grabbing," Duo remarked, before plunging inside his partner. Heero's eyes rolled into his head at the sensation of Duo entering him, and Duo's eyes fluttered at the sound that tore from Heero's throat.

"Haven't heard that noise before," Duo said, pulling out. "Do it again." He plunged back in again and Heero made the same noise, this time louder.

"Fuck," Duo half moaned half whispered. He leaned over Heero and captured his mouth as Heero rocked against him.

"Take me," Heero whispered in Duo's ear, his hands finding purchase on Duo's shoulder and forearm.

"How rough do you want it?"

"Bruise me," Heero pleaded.

"You want me to take control of you?"

Heero nodded. "Own me."

Duo grabbed one of Heero's legs and slung it over his shoulder, the other ended up around his waist.

"I'm gonna make you come whether you want to or not," Duo said with a smirk, and a darkness in his eyes that sent a pleasant shiver down Heero's spine.

Heero's cry when Duo rutted into him echoed throughout the house.

"You're taking all of me," Duo said with a grunt. Heero's fingers dug into Duo's skin as he gripped his arms now, his hips moving against Duo's as he spread his legs even further. "Good boy. I've taught you well." He kissed Heero and then bit his lower lip hard enough to bruise.

Heero needed this. Someone to let him lose control, to take control of him, in a way that wasn't dangerous. Duo was the only one he allowed to do this.

* * *

The second coat of lilac paint was done, the dingy weird valance-and-curtain-all-in-one drapes were off the windows, the equally weird valance above the doorway had joined them... All that remained was the flooring and Heero, armed with a Stanley knife, decided now was a good time to cut into the carpet and see what lay underneath.

"Now what the fuck was the point of having carpet when they got beautiful hardwood underneath this Funeral Parlor Red carpeting, huh?" Duo exclaimed, hands on his hips. "Why the hell do people cover up hardwood, ain't that what people want nowadays? Hardwood? Ain't that easier to take care of?"

"All it requires is a dry mop, maybe a good wood floor cleaner every once in a while," Heero said. "This needs a vacuum, and you can tell where furniture was placed, and it rips and tears..."

"Plus it's a bitch to get rid of." Duo went to one of the baseboards. "Think they have it on a tack? Or do you think it's tackless?"

Heero cocked an eyebrow.

"Some carpeting is like...glued down? Or stapled. But then you have like, what's basically a piece of wood with thousands of little tacks that keep it down, usually by the baseboards and shit, and there's nails and...it ain't fun."

Heero shrugged. "You can start cutting it over there and see if it's glued down or whatever." He ripped a giant hole in the carpet with only his bare hands. "The floors look like they're in a good condition."

"You got lucky." Duo cut into the floor by the wall and discovered the carpet was, in fact, tacked down. "Son of a bitch."

Heero blinked at the flooring. "Isn't there supposed to be carpet padding underneath carpet?"

"That's what that white stuff is. It's disintegrated." Duo brushed off his hands. "We might need masks for this."

"How _old_ is this carpet?"

Duo shrugged. "It's probably older than the two of us combined." He turned to Heero. "What did the listing say?"

"It didn't really say anything about the carpeting."

"I'll get the masks," Duo said, heading for the door. "You, uh, stay put."

By the time Duo came back with dust masks, half of the carpeting was ripped up and tossed in a pile.

"Don't blame me if you end up with some weird lung problem twenty years from now," Duo said, before putting on a dust mask.

"It's just dust and carpet padding, I'm sure it's fine."

"Oh yeah sure, it ain't like there could be asbestos lurking or anything." Duo chuckled. "Excuse me for being a mere mortal and not wanting to leave my wife and kid prematurely."

Heero pulled up a piece of carpet, along with a section of tack board.

"I'm just as mortal as you are." He removed the board from the carpet and tossed that in a separate pile.

"Bullshit you are. You fucking blew up the equivalent of a nuclear bomb right under your goddamn feet and survived--"

Heero gestured to his back of his torso and legs. "At a cost."

"You mastered that troublesome suit with its mind-altering cockpit system. I always said whoever did that would elevate themselves above God himself."

Heero pulled up more tack board. "Quatre mastered it too. So did Zechs."

"Yeah, but you made that thing your _bitch_ , Ro. You still tinker with the coding for that damn thing."

"It's beneficial to Preventers. They don't need to know what it used to be."

Duo just sighed. "I'm surprised OZ didn't want to capture you just to see what the hell's going on with that body of yours."

Heero tensed.

"End up digging around or some shit," Duo said, more to himself than to Heero. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Don't talk about digging around in my body," Heero said. "Just. Don't."

Duo's eyes widened. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't--"

Heero shook his head. "You didn't trigger me. It's just something I'd rather not talk about." It was no secret that Heero had been experimented on--Heero was quite upfront about that fact; if nothing else it explained some of the strange scarring that was now covered by tattoos. What Heero never told anyone, not even Duo, was what, exactly, those experiments were, or how they were conducted.

"Then again, you did punch that one officer in the face when he got a little too handsy," Duo recalled.

"Especially when it was obvious there was no need for a weapons check. I was unarmed." Heero tossed the last remnant of carpeting into the pile. "We just have the tacks left?"

Duo nodded. "Pain in my ass is what it is." Duo wiped his hands off on his jeans. "But also, Ro, we both know that you don't need a weapon to be dangerous. I chose as my Partner in All Things, and Relena chose as her husband, the most dangerous man in the fucking Earth Sphere. Most Dangerous Man in the Earth Sphere don't need no weapons when I've seen you snap a guy's neck with just your hands."

Heero scoffed. "That was one whole time, and he was trying to kill you."

Duo knelt on the floor and started the long process of prying up the tack board with a flathead screwdriver.

"I could've taken him just fine--"

"You had a knife and were too far to be useful with it."

"I could've thrown--"

"A tactical knife isn't meant to be used as a throwing weapon. Besides, you likely would've missed and either fallen short or ended up hitting me. He didn't know I was even there, I had stealth on my side."

Duo sighed. "Yeah, and you still ended up being so fucking extra with the little hand thing flourish you did as his vertebrae snapped and the light disappeared from his eyes. It's always the quiet guys who make the loudest boom."

Heero couldn't argue with that.


End file.
